Burning Passion
by scorp-luvs-rose-4eva
Summary: Albus, fed up with Rose and Scorpius' endless arguments, tries to start a friendship between for the millionth time them only to be surprised by the secret they've been keeping from everyone.


Burning Passion

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter. *pouts***

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were probably the two most talked about students at Hogwarts. They seemed to silently and mutually agree to disagree on every issue brought to light with two different viewpoints-even their opinions on events differed. The product of this mutual agreement to disagree was usually observed by anyone who happened to be in the vicinity of the two students when they were within ten feet of each other. Over time, students learned to ignore the shouting that usually erupted whenever the two were around. Teachers learned not to partner the two together-for fear of an explosion or duel-and students also learned not to mention one to the other for fear of having to listen to a rant that lasted a half hour on average. When they became Head Boy and Girl, it was a little easier on the teachers, seeing as they had to put up the illusion of a truce for fear of losing their positions, but with students it only became more apparent that their positions of leadership at school were not improving their relationship at all.

With anyone else, Scorpius and Rose were fairly even-tempered-unless Rose was angry-and even had the same best friend: Rose's cousin, Albus Potter. His remarkable tolerance of the bickering pair was also known throughout Hogwarts. In his first four years he'd tried to build a friendship between Rose and Scorpius, but after countless pranks and annoyed best friends, he finally gave up, resigning himself to the fact that his two best friends would always hate each other with a burning passion. Though he didn't realize it at the time, "burning passion" would soon become the main feeling between the two and hate...well...they _do_ say that there's a thin line between hate and love.

It was the middle of December, a week before the Christmas holidays, and Albus decided to try once more to convince his cousin and best friend to get along. Knowing neither of his friends would allow him into the Head Common Room because they would guess what he was up to, he decided to follow his cousin under his Invisibility Cloak. Though he should have expected it, he didn't count on having to sit through another Weasley-Malfoy argument. Wishing he'd waited just a little longer to put on his Cloak, he had to stand behind Rose as she argued with Malfoy over yet another of his supposed transgressions.

Being the son of Harry Potter, he failed to notice the obvious attraction between his two best friends as they argued. Sexual tension, yes, but attraction? He was so sure they could never come close to liking each other that he didn't even allow the possibility to enter his mind.

He merely followed Rose back to the Common Room and decided he'd better stay under the cloak until Scorpius was back, otherwise he was bound to get kicked out. Rose pulled her shoes and socks off, throwing them in front of her bedroom door, and pulled her robes off, throwing those onto the couch. Then she started pacing, cheeks flushed, and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail as she walked. She spun towards the door when it swung open, and Albus inwardly groaned, expecting their argument to continue at a louder volume than before.

Scorpius slammed the door closed and stalked towards Rose. She was standing towards the wall separating the Common Area from the kitchen, and she smirked as he got closer and then reached for her.

Albus blinked as he slowly realized what was going on. Scorpius' next words only sent him further into shock.

Rose only smirked as Scorpius grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Scorpius' waist and brought her hands to his shoulders.

"You really need to learn to pick places closer to the Common Room before screaming at me." He growled, before his lips met hers in a heated kiss and he ground his hips into hers. Barely able to restrain herself, Rose brought shaking hands to his shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as she could before pushing it off of him. Scorpius had already ripped her shirt open and was dragging his lips down her neck, his hands hot on the skin of her bare back as they slid upwards to her bra and unclasped it. His hands left burning trails as they moved to her front.

Rose let out a moan, threading her hands in his hair. "And you need to learn patience," she murmured. "I liked that shirt."

Scorpius bit her neck and she let out a gasp-turned-moan when he licked the spot barely a second later. "I'm taking you to bed." He whispered against her throat, sliding his hand up her leg and flipping her skirt up.

It was then that Albus lost enough of his shock to say something.

"WHEN THE _FUCK_ DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He threw off the cloak and Scorpius jumped backwards from Rose, dropping her in the process.

She landed on her bum against the wall and groaned, banging her head into the wall behind her and closing her eyes for a second. Scorpius would have laughed at the situation if he wasn't so nervous about Albus' reaction. Rose was slumped against the wall. Her shirt was ripped open, revealing her dark green bra, and her skin was flushed from her cheeks to her chest. There were several love bites that darkened with the flush of her skin. Her breasts were barely covered, and even then it was only because Scorpius hadn't gotten around to ridding her of her bra yet. Her skirt was pushed up her legs and if you were looking from the right angle, you could see the green panties that matched her bra. Against his intentions, he let out a quiet chuckle and Rose glared up at him, but she took his hand when he held it out for her.

Using his body to shield her from Albus, Scorpius reached behind her and clasped her bra, fumbling with it for a second. She giggled and he snapped the strap in retaliation before bringing his hands to her shirt and tying it in front of her belly button, to her amusement. "I'm sorry for dropping you," he said quietly. "I didn't expect someone to scream at us. And sorry for ripping your shirt." This time he smirked and Rose punched him lightly in the stomach before stepping around him to face Albus, eyes now narrowed into a fierce glare. Scorpius turned to face him as well and was not surprised to find Albus' glare focused mainly on himself.

"You could have turned around until I was covered up." Rose said, crossing her arms. "And now you can explain what the fuck you're doing in here when I _know_ neither of us invited you."

Albus stalked forward, turning his glare on Rose. "How long have you been having me on?" He demanded. "And you're not going to get away with turning this around on me! That's obviously not new to you!" He snapped, gesturing towards the place Scorpius had her pushed against the wall. "Do you think you're going to be the one to change him?! He's a player! Always has been! You, of all people, should know that, especially after pointing out every one of his flaws for years!" Albus stopped for a second and glared at them again. Then his eyes widened and he threw his hands in the air. "And another thing! You're not supposed to be remotely attracted to each other! Not even a little bit! You _detest_ each other!" He finally paused long enough for Rose or Scorpius to say something.

"Are you going to let us get a word in edgewise?" Rose asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. "Because at the moment you're only making yourself look like an idiot." When Albus just glared at her, she continued. "First, we haven't been 'having you on.' We've been..." Here Rose glanced at Scorpius, as if unsure how to describe their relationship. He shrugged and she looked back at Al, "...together, for two months. It started as a sex thing, so we weren't about to let anyone know, and a couple of weeks ago...well..."

Scorpius sighed. "She didn't expect to change me," he said steadily, "but...somehow...she managed to anyway."

Albus stared at Scorpius incredulously for a moment before his eyes narrowed once more. Scorpius just sighed when he opened his mouth...it's not like he expected this to be easy. "That's bullshit. Every girl says they'll change him, and they never do. While I appreciate where you're coming from, I'm not going to ignore the fact that you're using my cousin. I know how it works. I'm your best friend. They come onto you, you play with them for a couple of weeks, sometimes a few, and then you leave them in the dust when the next girl comes onto you at the next party."

"Two months, Al," Scorpius said quietly, looking at him steadily. "And she didn't approach me. I kissed her."

"So?!" Albus exclaimed. "She's the forbidden Rose Weasley! I'm surprised you didn't go after her before now!"

"She's your cousin, Albus." Scorpius said in a low voice. "To some extent, I care what you think about this, and I really care about Rose. The other girls were just sluts that were there. Rose will always be around, and she's different. She has a brain, for one thing. She doesn't cake makeup on her face. She's gorgeous just the way she is."

Rose lightly hit Scorpius on the arm. "You're making me blush," she said with a small smile. Sure enough, her cheeks were slightly red and she looked embarrassed.

Scorpius simply grinned at her. "It's the truth. And it's way too easy to make you blush. I love it." He slapped her bum lightly and she squeaked, her face approaching tomato red.

Albus cleared his throat, looking disgusted. "Rose, how do you feel about this?"

"I care about Scorpius," Rose said firmly, then glanced slyly at Scorpius before nonchalantly saying, "The sex isn't bad, either."

Albus groaned. "Jesus Christ, now I have to deal with this all the time?" He seemed to have accepted that Scorpius was telling the truth and was mainly focused on the consequences to himself.

"Not all the time," Scorpius corrected.

Albus, suspicious again immediately, looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, not all the time?"

"What do you think my dad's going to do when he finds out?" Rose asked quietly. "What do you think Scorpius' dad is going to do? Hugo will send an owl faster than you can say Gryffindor, I'll get locked away in a tower and that will be the end of it. You _have_ to promise not to say anything."

Albus stared at her, then looked to Scorpius. "This isn't just because you don't want to be seen with a Weasley?"

Scorpius' eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! Not even close! How could you think that? I'm best friends with you, aren't I?"

"And I thought you hated Rose!" Albus exclaimed.

Rose sighed. "Let it go, Albus. Why don't you tell us why you were in here, _hiding under your Invisibility Cloak_, in the first place?"

Albus looked sheepish. "My reason is no longer...valid," he said in an accusing voice. "I was going to try and get you to be friends again, but little did I know, this wasn't necessary. The only reason I stayed under the Cloak was because I knew you wouldn't want me in here, and Rose, you would have kicked me out if I took it off before Scorpius came back. I was waiting until you both got here, and then..." he trailed off, grimacing.

"Why did you let us get that far?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I think I was in shock. He was stalking towards you and I was afraid he was going to hit you, and then he was kissing you. It didn't really register until you were tearing each other's clothes off," he grimaced again. "I'm scarred for life."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You'll get over it."

Scorpius chuckled softly. "So, Al, since your plan backfired, why don't you leave us to our own devices until Quidditch practice?"

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Why would I do that? I finally get to hang out with both of you, and you won't bite each other's heads off."

Scorpius shrugged. "How about we do the platonic bonding tomorrow?" He asked, raising a eyebrow. "Rose and I have some unfinished business."

Rose gasped and slapped his chest. "Scorpius!" She yelped. "You can't just say that!"

Albus groaned. "Don't even worry about it, Rose. I'll just go. I need to find Alice...get these fucking disgusting mental pictures out of my head." He shook his head, threw on the cloak, and left the room.

Scorpius didn't hesitate in grabbing Rose and lifting her up, her legs automatically tightening around his waist. He had caught her mouth in a carnal assault and thrown her shirt on the floor by the time he shut her bedroom door behind them.

"That went better than expect-Scorpius!" Rose ended on a squeal when Scorpius pinched her sides.

"Shut up. We'll talk later," he muttered, throwing her on the bed and climbing on top of her. "But you're right," he murmured as he brought his face down to kiss her. It didn't take long for them to be lost in each other.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Review if you'd like, please! I love getting feedback and hearing what you think.


End file.
